Truce
by Inky-star
Summary: Gary and Misty an unlikely pair, have come to terms with their past and blossom a new relationship. One-Shot


Truce

By: Inky-star

 _A One-Shot_

Gary was surprised to say the least. The last thing he expected was to be seated next to the Cerulean City Gym leader at the Kanto Battlers Association. Not that he had anything against her, he actually respected her quite a lot and the feats she had accomplished in the last years or so. However, they had barely talked in the last few years and in the memories he had of himself as a younger kid he was quite a jerk. Surely she didn't think of him as such anymore, after all they were just kids and most of them were directed towards Ash, whomshe just had to _defend_. Sigh.

' _Lately it feels like I've had to undo all the negative impressions I made as a kid and prove to everyone I'm a different person. Hopefully I'm not overlooked. How many more people do I have to make amends with anyways? ...A lot Gary….a lot.'_

Gary eyed his nameplate next to Misty's on the table and made his way towards her. _Well here goes nothing._

Misty eyed the people in the room. All of the Kanto gym leaders were present, researchers from the region and a few exceptional trainers were invited. Misty knew most of them having grown up in the gym leader circuit and others only from distant. However this was her first meeting as the official gym leader of Cerulean City and she suddenly felt rather nervous in the presence of some of her older counterparts, she wanted to earn their respect and make a good impression.

"Hi there Red"

Her eyebrows twitched, only one person called her like that.

"Gary" she said with hint of annoyance. _Why is he next to me?_

 _Good going Oak, maybe that wasn't the best way to address her. I forgot how choleric Misty can be._

"Sorry, force of habit. I meant to say _MISTY"_ Gary chuckled. "Mind if I seat here?"

Misty observed him, surprised at how he apologized. Gary Oak never _apologizes._ But she smiled besides herself, seeing the sincerity in his face. And that's when she noticed his name plate next to hers. How she missed it she had no idea. _Well if I'm stuck next to Gary I better play nice I don't want to cause a scene in my first meeting._

"Oh of course you can, the nameplate does have your name on it" Misty quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing gets by you Misty." Gary laughed.

"You got that right Oak"

' _It looks like he/she is at least trying to be civil, maybe this won't be such long night after all'_ they both thought _._

The night had proceeded with introductions followed by updates from the pokemon leagues in all regions, next concerns and complaints from their local gym leaders and researchers. Misty and Gary spent the time bouncing side commentaries to one another off of what was being said and cracking jokes. Overall they were enjoying themselves.

" **Ok everyone, we will have a 45 min intermission to use the restroom and chat over light snacks then back to business."**

Misty whispered into Gary's ear loud enough for the person across from them to hear. "Gary watch out it's the Viridian City Gym leader if you look at her long enough she can read your thoughts!"

"What" said both Gary and Veronica.

"What are you scared she will find something dirty in their Gary?" Said Misty teasingly.

"Misty don't scare the poor boy, you know I can only do that when there is a gold moon out." Veronica said picking up on her joke.

"What are you guys?" said Gary looking from Misty to Veronica as they laughed. It started to dawn on him that they might know each other.

"Ok I see you two are in cahoots, I'll just play along" said Gary "If any of you just think you can read my mind just remember there is no going back. Nobody knows the things I have seen or the things I have done" said Gary in mock seriousness. That caused the girls to laugh harder Gary did not realized what joke he just walked himself into before it was too late.

"You're right I wouldn't like to know" said Misty nose upturned.

"Are you sure Misty it might make it worth your while" said Gary while winking

"You wish Oak" Misty turned red.

"Ok ger bear, look who's all grown up" said Veronica

"Gear bear? You two already know each other?" asked Misty

"Yes in fact, we went to the same school together. I've had the great honor of knowing the great Gary Oak since before he was Gary Oak" said the Viridian gym leader referring to him being in the womb, their parents were friends. "You can say I was his mentor of sorts"

"Oh brother" said Gary.

"You are only 3 years older than me not much of a difference."

"That is a huge difference. I'm surprised I never told you Misty I knew Gary" said Veronica turning towards Misty.

"So how did you get the pleasure of meeting the infamous Veronica" asked Gary referring to said person who proceeded to stick out her tongue at him.

"From a long time ago, my parents used to take me along to gym meetings and so did Veronicas parents so we used to spend a lot of time together. We would also travel back and forth between the cities to hang out together on weekends too said Misty with a smile.

"We used to go out for ice cream together catch pokemon and battle" Veronica added.

"That sounds nice. Where was my invite?" said Gary expectantly. This caused Veronica and Misty to giggle. Gary observed Misty she was very pretty when she laughed her whole face lit up and it made him want to make her laugh some more.

"Pallet town is very close now that I think about it. How come I've never seen you in the local events." asked Misty

"My grandpa was the one that always used to get the invitations, my parents are not involved in pokemon except when they were younger and where both trainers so they never got invitations. My grandfather would take me occasionally to the research pokemon events but he never took me to the Kanto Battlers Association meeting, I pretty much stayed home."

"Oh that explains it." Misty started to think. If Gary had been brought to these meetings as a kid by his grandfather ( _who was always invited_ ) maybe they might have become friends from an earlier age. Things would have been different.

Misty looked at Gary she couldn't help but grab a peek at him from the side. He was currently talking to the Viridian Gym leader about his research in Eve evolutions. Gary had grown at least a good 5 inches taller than her and he projected a confident smile that started from his green eyes and met his lips. In that moment he laughed at something the gym leader said and Misty felt herself blush.

"Excuse me for a second I'm going to go get a drink" "Ok Misty" Gary looked at Misty as she made her way across the room he wondered if she was ok, she seemed flushed around the cheeks.

"Gary, hello earth to Gary, are you there" said as she waved her hands in his face.

"Oh. Yeah I am your big hands are kind of hard to miss! What are you part mankee?"

"Hey! Well I'm glad to see the prodigal Gary Oak is interested in something else besides pokemon theories these days."

Gary brought down his eyebrows skeptically. "What do you mean?"

" _Misty,_ Gary. I mean common you two have been very chummy since you both saw each other today and seem to get along very well. There is also the fact that your eyes trail after her wherever she goes. Case in point." Gary turned red surprised at his own reaction to the comment.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I and Misty are merely acquaintances, yes we have known each other since we were young but we always met in passing, never as friends. She traveled with Ash, if anyone has a claim to her is him... I'm just being friendly because well to be honest I was kind of a jerk as a kid and…" Those feelings of inadequacy and guilt started to fill him up and his mind started to wander.

The Gym leaders eyebrows met in the middle in concern. She knew it took a lot out of him to confess that and she hated to see him like this he was Gary freaking Oak, the epitome of confidence. Since as long as she could remember nothing ever fazed Gary. "Gary look at me no one will ever look down on you for who you were in the past or trying to change. I also believe most of the adults in this room understand that, that was just a phase you went through as a young adolescent. Everyone goes through them and you have outgrown yours, you should be proud of yourself for how far you have come. As for Misty and Ash, do you honestly think there is something there? When was the last time you saw them together? When was the last time he actually came to pallet town to actually stay for more than a week let alone to stop by cerulean to just say hi? I know because Misty has told me. And from what I've heard he was recently kissed by girl in the Kalos region with whom he still keeps in contact even though he is not there. What matters _now_ , is that you are here with Misty trying to form new relationships and are hitting it off. It's never too late Gary… and I would make my move before it's too late and Ketchum realizes what he left behind….

Gary was shocked at the words he heard and looked up at gym leader only to find approval. He was grateful and blushed in embarrassment of his own feelings.

"Thanks" said Gary while brushing scratching the back of his neck "and uh...as for the whole Misty thing we just had this one night so far. So it's too soon even if I was interested…."

"Well that's all it takes Gary, my parents told me they had me after just one night" She giggled mercilessly enjoying putting Oak in an uncomfortable spot. He was flabbergasted at her honest response.

"Ok well I'll catch you later I'm going to get some fresh air" said Gary completely red. _'Sheesh Viridian Gym Leader never changes. I can't believe what she said about Ash and Misty. Not that I've been keeping up with the news or the tabloids but if it's true that Ashy boy has himself another girl he sure messed up. Misty is, is, is wonderful...She's funny, independent and a great battler...What am I saying?! Get yourself together Oak. It's odd though, she never once mentioned Ketchum through the whole night. It would probably be a sore spot for her.'_

Gary spotted a bunch of sweeping full red hair. He immediately knew it was Misty. Her hair had grown a little over past her shoulders and it suited her nicely. Today she wore a white and blue sundress with specks of gold. Her outfit accentuated her red hair and sea green eyes perfectly. Gary's eyes softened he could almost smell the perfume she had on from here. Brock was with her though and she seemed to be catching him up on what was said during the first part of the meeting. Gary couldn't help but feel a little disappointed thinking he might have been replaced for the night by Brock.

"Hey Gary my boy, come here I want to introduce you to some of my research buddies!" said Prof. Oak and whisked him away. "Wait grandpa" "what is it Gary?" Oak saw him looking at Misty and Brock.

"Don't worry Gary you can catch up with them later" Prof. Oak proceeded to drag a disappointed Gary out.

"So it seems like I didn't miss much then, that's good" said Brock

"Yup"

"So how have you been Misty?"

"I've been good Brock. A little preoccupied with the reconstruction of the gym it's turning into a bigger project than I thought it would be."

"I can only imagine. But don't worry Misty what you are doing is amazing and you are going to put Cerulean City on the map."

"Well it kind of already is you know" said Misty winking.

"Now don't get too cocky Misty you're still not done." said Brock.

"I won't Brock, I promise." Brock just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Good now tell me what's going on between you and Garry? You two were getting _offlay_ _friendly_ when I came in." said Brock with a wide grin.

Misty panicked never liking to be put on the spot. "Ah what uhm, I don't know what you are talking about. We were just making small talk because we were assigned to be seated next to one another that's all."

"No Misty I'm pretty sure that was not small talk. You guys were letting out some belching laughter and had an ongoing side convo from what my sources tell me. Do you like him?" Brock pressed

"Me like Gar-hey wait a minute, your sources?"

"Why yes, my source the Viridian gym leader filled me in right before I came up to you."

"Aggh she talks too much for her own good! Why I outtta-"

"Wow slow down there slugger" said Brock while holding her back. "Your reputation remember"

In that instant any thoughts of her pummeling her friend and rival gym leader flew out of her mind.

"Uggh you're right Brock," said Misty in defeat.

"Sooo, there is something there then. No don't look so surprised at me. To be honest Misty…. Maybe you should give him a shot. I've had the opportunity to have good conversations with Gary over the years whenever we ran into each other even hung out a couple of times and he's changed. He's not the same stuck up Gary from before, confident yes but not stuck up."

"Oh so you think so too Brock. That he's changed I mean. I noticed the difference, I wasn't sure what to think of it at first but he seems to be sincere and he's well actually quite pleasant to be around and easygoing…uh you know what I mean"

"Hmm, I do" said Brock with a smirk. "Misty don't be scared of the unknown, because you are used to something else... I personally think your personalities complement one another and he's stable unlike.…"

"Do you have feelings for Ash still?"

Misty's' lip turned into tight straight line and she looked towards the window. Only Brock knew how impatient she had become with Ash in the years that passed. It was to be expected. Ash had been traveling on what seemed a never ending quest to become a pokemon master and while she was ok with that she was hoping he would at least stay in contact with her every once in a while and even more so for him to acknowledge her feelings for him. In the end she was upset, because in the few times that they did meet they didn't click as well as they used to. Ash was still stuck as a perpetual child and she had long since outgrown their childish banter and now silence filled the space between them. Conversation was stiff and void of meaning just small talk. And that was what she was most mad about, that her romantic childhood illusion of them together, of him, was not how reality turned out to be. He disappointed her…

Misty lifted her face to look at Brock. "It's faded… I don't think I like him the way I used to, I think I've outgrown him I'm heading in a new direction in life and he's sort of on the same mission just a different journey...and we just don't click anymore and I'm upset, because I am more upset about the fact that this happy romantic ending didn't work than actually being with Ash...You know it didn't even bother me that much after I found out that some girl named Serena kissed him...I'm over him."

Tears started spilling from the red head's eyes in realization. It was a release that she felt. No longer having to hold onto these faint emotions. She no longer loved Ash.

"Misty.." Brock proceeded to place an arm over her and squeeze her in a side hug. "Welcome to normal sis"

"Brock" she started laughing feeling good. Soon Brock started laughing too.

"Took you long enough to realize you no longer liked him!"

"Brock well how come you just didn't tell me!" Said Misty haughtily.

"Because Misty that was something you had to find out on your own. You can't just tell someone they're not in love they won't believe you. In the end it would have only given you false hope to keep fighting for something when you saw someone trying to squash your dreams."

"Brock you're right. Explain to me why you are still single again" Misty said with earnest.

"Good question, so why don't you introduce me to some of your pretty friends" Brock said hopeful.

" **Ok all, lets gather up again, now it's time to talk about this year's events and the pokemon league"**

Misty's eyes quickly scanned the room for Gary. Their eyes met briefly as she quickly looked away flushed. _What's the matter with you Misty? Why am I blushing over Gary, Gary for crying out loud._

They all reached the table. "Misty, Brock how are you kids?" said Prof Oak. "We're doing good Prof Oak"

"That's good to hear. Now listen we don't have much time here today but I have an interesting proposition for you. Why don't you come to my laboratory tomorrow and we will go over it?"

Misty and Brock looked at each other and back at Prof. Oak, "sure thing Prof Oak".

"Good we will talk then.

"Don't look at me like that I don't know what he is cooking" said Gary

"We believe you Gary" Prof Oak can be somewhat of a mystery when he wants to be said Brock.

"I'll catch up with you later Gary the head is giving us looks to sit down and I noticed my name plate is next to the Lavender city gym leaders'."

"Bye uh" Gary said.

"Well Gary sit down the head is looking at you." Misty giggled "You seem spaced out"

"Yeah a little, I thought you would rather spend the rest of the night next to Brock. I wouldn't have minded giving him my seat"

"Gary really, I don't mind. I'll be honest Gary I was a little apprehensive when I first saw you today but now that I see that you're…how do you say this…"

"Not as big of a jerk as I used to be. Its ok you can say it I was"

"Well yeah. But you really surprised me and I've enjoyed myself next to you, I'm glad you came" and she flashed him genuine smile. He almost melted Misty was very endearing and beautiful. He couldn't deny he was feeling things for the red head anymore. Misty was falling just as hard she didn't care who he was before, but who he was now, and that he was there.

"Thanks Red, me too." They stared at each other for a long time a dust of red on both of their cheeks, not hiding it any longer.

 **Ahemm!, Misty, Gary there will be time after this to socialize but right now I need to know you both will like to coordinate the opening ceremony for this year's Kanto region Championship at the Indigo Plateau.**

The room started to fill up with snickers and knowing smiles from those present.

"Uh yes" they both said and sheepishly turned their full attention to the rest of the meeting.

 **Ok meeting adjourned we will discuss further details of the Championship league only, in our next meeting. Have a safe trip back home.**

"So Oak I know you are a pokemon researcher now but do you still battle." said Misty. She knew Gary had strong pokemon and its been a while since she had decent opponent.

"Of course I do. I see you are itching for a fight there Misty, be careful what you ask for" Gary smirked at her, pokemon in hand and the other on his hip. Misty was glad, Gary though changed still had that confident streak in him. It was such a turn on for Misty.

"Actually you may be looking at the new Viridian city gym leader so I'll be careful if I were you." Said Gary.

"Viridian gym leader? How? But what about?"

"Misty, Gary has been helping out at the gym after I took back control from Giovani of Team Rocket. It wasn't easy but with Gary's help reconstructing and battling competitors, I was able to restore it to previous conditions to when before team rocket had it. During that time I also realized that I couldn't stand by and just watch as team rocket continue to do equal if not worse injustices so I decided to dedicate my life to fighting against them. I'll be working as part of the Pokemon protection agency from now on. I asked Gary to take ownership since he has proven himself to me, that he is a great pokemon trainer and knowledgeable professor. He respects pokemon and the game. I know the gym will be in great hands with Gary.' said Veronica. Brock beside her.

Misty was stupefied.

"Gary's nomination is currently being decided on. They're just waiting for approval" said Brock.

"You knew to Brock?"

"Well I've spoken to Gary about it before. But I have to get going" said Brock "Gary, Misty I will see you tomorrow at Prof. Oaks lab?

"Yeah" they both said.

"Catcha later" said Veronica.

Gary smiled and looked at Misty "looks like we will be neighborhoods then'

"Looks like it" said Misty

* * *

Hi everyone, this is my first pokemon fic so I hope you enjoy it!. Some quick notes: this fic is a combination of both anime/manga and game cannon and my own personal add ins. In the game and manga Gary eventually takes over the Viridian gym that is being run by team rocket so I added that in there. Also Veronica is a made up OC of mind that I created to give that gym a back story. Same with Veronica and Gary's parents being friends and the bit of Misty's as well. -On another note you may have noticed that Misty talked about the reconstruction of the gym. That's a reference to the Alola anime arc where Ash comes back to pallet and visits the cerulean gym for a battle with Brock and Misty and you see the gym look completely brand new. This takes place right before he arrives back to pallet. I'm thinking of doing surrounding stories around this time period to when Ash eventually does come. ;) Yes I ship Gary and Misty (not exclusive though)


End file.
